


I Want to Go to the Park

by Danshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Desperation, Diapers, Humor, M/M, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting, male omorashi, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danshi/pseuds/Danshi
Summary: Florian is home alone with his baby brother Michael. Of cause Florian has plans of his own besides looking after little Michi.
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re just here for the pee desperation, skip to chapter two. There is no poo in the second chapter either.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, Florian was home alone and later his boyfriend Hikaru would be coming over. He also had to look after his baby step brother Michael, which most teens probably would have resented. Florian, however, was quite alright with it. Over the past few months he had spend more time with Michael and the two had grown quite close to each other. Florian was actually rather looking forward to being the “grown-up” in charge for the day. Michi also loved Hikaru, which, of cause, made things even better.

So Florian was in a great mood when he went went to wake his little brother. He silently opened the window blinds to let in the morning sun. then he knelt down besides Michael’s bed. “Good morning, Michi!” he said gently.

Michi yawned and squinted against the light. “Morning, Flo,” he murmured sleepily.

Florian grinned at him. “Time to rise, sleepyhead!”

Michi sat up, poked his tongue at Florian and rubbed his eyes. Florian eyed Michi’s night time diaper and noticed that it was wet. Michael occasionally woke up dry, but most nights he still needed the protection. Just then Michi pressed his legs together and moved a hand down to his crotch.

“Want me to take off your diaper so you can go potty?”, Florian asked quickly.

“No!” Michi yelled quite decidedly.

Florian grinned, he hadn’t expected any other reply. He grabbed Michi under his arms and lifted him up to stand him on his feet. Then he patted the front of Michi’s diaper with his hand. “I guess it can still hold some more.” He observed.

Michael avoided his eyes. “I dun have to go,” he claimed, unconvincing.

Florian laughed. “I won’t tell on you if you want to pee in your diaper!” He scooped Michael up and carried him downstairs in his arms. “You can stay in your diaper till after breakfast. But no pooping in your diaper! Poo goes in the potty! I don’t want to clean your stinky butt!”

Michi giggled and agreed. “No stinky butt!”

They reached the kitchen and Florian put Michael down on his feet again. Michi ran over to his usual chair with the booster pad and climbed on top of it.

Florian went over to the refrigerator and pulled it open. “Do you want juice or milk?” he asked around the door.

“Apple juice!” Michael decided, happy.

Florian grabbed a glass for Michi and one for himself and put them on the table. As Michi watched him pour the juice, he grabbed himself again and pressed his legs together. But almost immediately the distress on his face turned into a relieved smile and he spread his legs wide apart. Michi furtively eyed Florian and Florian pretended he hadn’t noticed. He made sure to leave Michi’s glass one-third empty and reminded him to be mindful not to spill his juice. Michael happily nodded and carefully grabbed the glass with both hands.

Florian continued to set the table. “You feel like jam on your bread rolls or scrambled eggs?”

“Eggs and bacon!”, Michi immediately demanded.

“Alright, baked eggs with extra bacon. Coming right away!” Florian grinned. Dad always made them eggs and bacon on the Weekends. Florian wasn’t exactly a master chef, but that much he could manage. He heated some butter in a pan and cracked two eggs into a bowl. Then he added a generous amount of bacon to the pan and poured the scrambled eggs over them. Michi watched him from his seat and sipped on his juice. Florian halved two bread rolls and put one half on Michi’s plate and three halves on his own. He brought over the pan and piled the eggs and bacon on top of them. When he had put the pan away again, Michi held out his empty glass to him. “More!” Florian gave him a refill, then he sat down, too, and they ate.

“Can we go to the park today?” Michael asked while chewing.

Florian laughed. “Don’t talk with your mouth full!”

Michael swallowed. “Can we?”

“We can’t, Hikaru is coming over later.” Florian told him.

Michael pouted, though his face immediately lit up again when Florian mentioned Hikaru. “We can go together!” he hoped.

Florian’s plans were a tiny bit different. He was looking forward to some alone (or at least semi-alone) time to have a snog with Hikaru while Michi was watching his Saturday morning cartoons. “Some more apple juice?” he quickly changed the subject. Michi happily nodded and Florian refilled his glass again.

Once they had finished their breakfast, Florian got up to put his dishes into the dish washer. Michael jumped down from his chair and brought his plate over to help. He was waddling a little as he walked, his diaper had sagged and expanded quite a bit. Looked like it was high time to get him out of that thing before it sprang a leak. Besides, Michi usually had to poo shortly after breakfast and Florian didn’t want to tempt him. He’d made that mistake once and he really wasn’t looking forward to a repeat of the messy diaper incident.

“Thank you,” Florian said and took the plate from Michi. Michi grinned at him happily. Once they had cleaned the table, Florian told Michi that it was high time for his bath and to get ready for the day.

“Ready for the park!”, Michi agreed and stretched out his arms demandingly.

Florian obliged and lifted him into his arms to carry Michi back to his bedroom. “I told you, we can’t go because Hikaru is coming over.” Once in Michael’s bedroom, he helped him take off his pyjama top. Then he took Michael, now only in his diaper, over to the bathroom.

Florian sat him down in front of the bathtub and reached for the diaper. “Ok, ready to take this off-”

“No!” Michi cried. He spread his legs a bit further and looked down. There was a short hissing sound and then Michi looked back up. “Now,” he giggled.

Florian rolled his eyes and quickly undid the tapes. He freed Michael from his now definitely soaked diaper and quickly bunched it up to a ball before he tossed it into the garbage bin.

“Do you need to go potty before your bath?” he asked and reached for Michi’s toilet seat cover.

“I already peed,” Michi informed him, helpful.

Florian playfully poked him in the stomach with a finger. “I know! I mean do you have to poop?”

“You promised not to tell mommy!”

“I won’t.” Florian reassured him. “So do you want to sit on the potty?”

“No.” Michi shook his head.

“Ok,” Florian agreed and turned on the water. He made sure it wasn’t too hot. Michi again raised his arms, demanding to be picked up. Florian lifted him into the tub and Michi sat down in the slowly raising water.

“I wanna go to the park with Hikaru!”, Michi started again.

Florian handed him his toy boat. “Look, we can’t.”

“But I wanna!”, Michi whined.

“How about I promise to take you tomorrow?”

It was no use. Michi kept on whingeing the entire time as Florian washed him. Finally, Florian had had enough. “Look, no means no! And if you keep bitching about it, we won’t go tomorrow either!”

Michael started back at him darkly. Florian let the water drain and put Michi to his feet to towel him off. Michi continued pouting and muttering to himself about the park. Florian sighed. He lifted Michi up and carried him back to his bedroom. “We’ll go tomorrow, I promise!” he tried to soothe him.

Michi didn’t even look at him. “No! Don’t wanna go with you! You’re mean! I wanna go today with Hikaru!”

Florian put him down in front of his bed. “Want to try go potty before you dress?” He suggested and pointed at Michi’s potty chair that sat by the bed.

“No! Don’t wanna! Wanna go to the park!” Michael sulked.

“Sit on the potty!” Florian told him. Michi defiantly crossed his arms and glared at him, so Florian scooped him up again and placed him on his potty chair himself.

“Don’t hafta go! Wanna go to the park!” Michi cried. He got up immediately again.

Florian decided that arguing with Michi was getting him nowhere. He switched to a different tactic. “What do you want to wear today?” He pulled open Michi’s underwear drawer. “The race car ones?” He showed Michi a pair with colourful cars printed all over them. “Or dinosaurs?” He fake-roared as he held up the other pair.

Michael looked the other way. “Dun care.”

So Florian picked the race car ones at random. Michi allowed him to put the pair of briefs on him, but he refused to look Florian in the eyes. “Don’t like you any more. Want the park.” He kept muttering, upset. Florian tried to coax him to select his remaining outfit, but with little success.

Michael watched Florian darkly as he rummaged through his wardrobe. Just then Michael got a heavy feeling in his stomach. His hand involuntarily wandered down to secure his rear end. In quick succession his angry face first changed to slight confusion, then to determined concentration. _“I. Wanna. Go. To. The. Park!”_ He screamed and stomped his foot on the ground.

“No! And that is final!” Florian replied, who still had his back turned and his head stuck in Michi’s wardrobe.

Michi started at him angrily a moment longer, then he slowly spread his legs and crouched down a little. With a silent grunt, he gave in to the heavy feeling and his morning poo squished into his race car briefs. He pushed again and the seat of his undies expanded some more. At the same time, a tiny wet spot formed at their front. Once he had relieved himself fully, Michi stood up straight again. The whole deed had taken him no more than a few seconds. A satisfied smirk on his face, he waited for his brother to notice what he had just done.

At about that moment, Florian realised that Michi suddenly had gotten concerningly quiet. When he turned around to see what Michi was up to, he immediately noticed the nasty, but also very complacent grin on Michi’s face. “Michi, what-”, Florian started. Then he smelled it. “Did you just poop?” Two quick steps brought him over to Michi and he turned his brother around to take a look at his behind. “Eww, man!” Florian gasped.

When Michi came to face him again, his face was a mask of pure, happy evil.

“You did that on purpose!” Florian accused him.

Michi just grinned at him triumphant.

Angry, Florian grabbed Michi’s hand and pulled him back to the bathroom to give him another shower. At least the briefs had managed to mostly contain the mess, though Michael’s buttocks were completely covered in poo all the way down to his tiny balls. It was bad. The briefs were unsalvageable and Florian immediately threw them into the trash. He was tempted to do the same with his brother, but sensibly decided against it. He cleaned off the worst of the mess with some toilet paper. Then he lifted Michi back into the tub for another shower. The little demonspawn cackled like a mad old hag the entire time, while Florian silently cursed under his breath and tried not to gag as he washed him.

Finally, he deemed Michael clean yet again and lifted him out of the tub to towel him off. Just then he heard the front door and Hikaru called from downstairs.

“We’re up here!” Florian answered.

Michi used his momentary distraction to escape from him and ran out on the corridor completely in the nude, shouting: “Hikaru!”

He ran into him at the top of the stairs and promptly jumped into his arms. Hikaru caught him, laughing. “Hello, little guy! Where are your clothes?”

Michi didn’t care for that. As Hikaru carried him back to the bathroom, he excitedly asked if they could go to the park together today. Hikaru shrugged. “Sure, why not?” They reached the bathroom and Hikaru handed Michi back to Florian. “I found this little nudie outside. Does he by any chance belong to you?”

“You can keep him,” Florian said, only half-joking. They went back to Michael’s bedroom. While Florian helped Michi dress, Michi happily told him that Hikaru had said they would go to the park. Florian shot Hikaru an annoyed glance. “I wanted to have the day with you,” he said. “And I already told him no. _And_ Michi was being bad.”

But Michael screamed that Hikaru had promised.

Florian exchanged another look with his boyfriend and Hikaru shrugged helplessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Florian and Hikaru were sitting on a bench in the park while Michael was building a giant sand castle in the sandpit nearby. Hikaru had his arm around Florian’s shoulders and they were kissing. Maybe, Florian thought, the park hadn’t been that bad after all.

Just then, Michi came running over excitedly. “Pee-pee!” he informed the two while doing a little dance in front of them.

Florian sighed and regretfully extracted himself from Hikaru’s embrace. “Come on, I’ll help you.”

But Michi was still angry at him. “No, Hikaru!” he insisted and ran over to Florian’s boyfriend.

Florian shot Hikaru an amused glance. Hikaru returned his grin, shrugged and got up. He offered Michael his hand. “Then let’s get you to the restroom.”

Florian caught his arm. “Just let him pee on a tree,” he said. He pointedly looked at Michi, who was fidgeting and jumping in place. “He’s not gonna make it to the restrooms.”

Hikaru looked unsure. Michi on the other hand immediately insisted on Hikaru’s idea. Now that he had to prove Florian wrong, he was absolutely adamant on only using the restroom. “Gonna make it, too! For sure!” he defiantly declared.

Hikaru eyed Florian, uncertain. Florian shrugged. He didn’t want to be the bad guy in yet another fight with Michi, besides, if they argued, Michi would end up in wet pants for sure. “Better hurry then.”

So they turned towards the park restrooms and started walking, Michael tightly holding on to Hikaru’s hand and urgently marching besides him. Florian closely watched Michi, who after just a few steps had started to help holding his pee with his free hand. “How are you hanging on? Think you can make it?” Florian whispered.

“Yeah!” Michi agreed.

They left they play field and turned towards the picnic area where the restrooms were. They had made it about half-way there and Michi was visibly growing more desperate, bouncing around and dragging Hikaru forward.

“Still doing fine?” Florian made sure. “Sure you can hang on?”

“I hafta go, but I’m holding it!” Michi insisted, determination on his face.

Florian exchanged a worried look with Hikaru and the two hastened their pace. Michi immediately started running, still pulling on Hikaru and the two fast-walked the rest of the distance. When they arrived at the restrooms, Michi was jumping in place and kept murmuring to himself. “Gotta go, gotta go…”

H ikaru suddenly stopped in front of the door to the men’s room. “Hurry up!” Florian hissed with pointed glance at Michi,  who was desperately dancing around them. Hikaru awkwardly pointed at the “out of order”-sign on the door. Florian tried the door handle, but it was locked.

“What are we gonna do now?” Hikaru asked.

Michi had both hands pressed to his groin and was marching in place, urgently repeating “gotta go to the bathroom! Gotta go to the bathroom!” at an increasing volume.

“We could take him to the other restroom at the North entrance,” Hikaru thought aloud.

Florian shook his head. “That’s all the way across the park. Just look at him! I’ll take him around the corner and let him pee behind the building.”

“Gotta go! Gotta go to the bathroom!” Michael sang.

“The lady’s room is open,” Hikaru suggested, eyeing the second door. He and Florian looked at each other awkwardly.

Michi  had been listening to the two teens’ discussion with increasing desperation. Now he  interrupted them: “Hikaru! I gotta go!  I. Gotta. Go.  _NOW_ !” He reached for Hikaru’s hand again.  Hikaru and Florian looked down on him,  Michi was jumping on his tiptoes,  he was definitely at his limit.

Hikaru exchanged another hesitant look with his boyfriend, but then he made a decision. He took Michi’s hand and made a determined step towards the lady’s room. He pushed the door open and quickly slid inside. Half-way in the door he came to a stop when he saw a woman standing by the sinks. She looked up at him. “ _What-_ ”, she started angrily, though her expression quickly changed when she saw Michael squeeze past Hikaru’s legs.

“The men’s room is out of order and he really needs to loo,” Hikaru blurted out an excuse and indicated Michi with his free hand.

Michi was dragging him towards the closest toilet cubicle. “Hikaru, hurry!”

The old woman scrutinised them both closer with her eyes and furrowed her brows. She quickly stepped in their way. “Are you two related?” She asked. “Do you know him?” she demanded of Michi.

“He’s my boyfriend’s little brother.” Hikaru told her.

“Hikaru! I hafta go!” Michi begged.

Hikaru pushed past the  nosy woman and  shoved Michael into the toilet cubicle. He could feel her nasty glare on his neck and heard her huff as he quickly closed the door behind them.

Michi was jumping in place in front of the toilet and was fiddling with his trousers.

“Need help?” Hikaru didn’t wait for an answer and reached around Michi from behind. He quickly undid his fly button for Michi and the boy hurriedly yanked down his trousers to his knees. He was about to jump onto the toilet, but Hikaru stopped him. “Hang on!” He ripped off a few sheets of toilet paper and gave the nasty seat at least a cursory wipe.

“ _Gotta go!_ ” Michi whined and danced around.

“I know,” Hikaru said, working as fast as he could.

“Hikaru, _I hafta-!_ ” Michi squirmed and wiggled. He looked like he was close to just piss in the corner.

Hikaru threw the paper into the toilet. “ Ok, done.”  He grabbed Michi  who was standing himself in the corner  and quickly lifted him onto the toilet.  Michi began peeing even before his bum touched the seat, but somehow, it all got into the toilet. He took a very, very long piss.

“All done.” he finally informed Hikaru, looking relieved. He jumped off the toilet and Hikaru helped him pull up his pants again. Then he lifted Michi up so he could reach the flush and the two watched the toilet swallow Michi’s pee.

They exited the cubicle and Hikaru led Michi over to the sinks to help him wash his hands. When they left the restrooms, Michi happily informed Florian that he had “made it!”

The old woman was still lingering around, muttering under her breath and shooting them nasty looks.  Hikaru put his arm around Florian’s shoulder and kissed him, which she seemed to like even less. Then he took Michael’s hand again and the three went back to the playground,  ignoring the old ha g.

Michi returned to building his sand castle and Florian and Hikaru also resumed where they had left off and continued to cuddle.  The park really wasn’t that bad, all things considered.


End file.
